


that's all i want (when christmas comes to town)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi, heres me yet AGAIN plugging descendants into my fav christmas movies, issa magic train ride!!!, it starts out soft but then it gets chaotic and then its soft again, the vks always know their way around things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: the vks never would've thought magic trains were real, until one shows up on the night of christmas eve.12 days of descendants day 12: free prompt.
Relationships: Audrey/Ben (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Gil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	that's all i want (when christmas comes to town)

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!!! this is the last prompt day for the holiday week aaaa!! lowkey sad its over but its nice to finally get a little writing break after JKDHFHVHVNH anyways, i hope yall enjoy this and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Eight fifteen PM, the clock reads. 

Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos were all in Mal and Evie’s dorm room on the night of Christmas Eve. Since that morning, their time was spent either wrapping gifts, decorating around the school or around their own rooms. They got back to the dorms at around five-o-clock as it started to get dark, expecting to crash and be out like a like a light once they hit literally any surface. Instead, they were strangely awake for the next three hours. They played a couple rounds of charades and even went to go get some ice cream Belle and Adam were offering to the rest of the students, but then it got silent after a minute. Evie got up at one point to make some last minute adjustments to the decorations around the room while Mal sat on Carlos’s bed drawing in her sketchbook in silence, and the only noise present were the sounds of the video game Jay and Carlos were playing. Soon enough, boredom got the best of them, and they all just sat in silence for the next 10 minutes (which felt like an hour to them.) 

“Now what?” Jay says. 

He doesn’t get a verbal answer, but just a shrug from Carlos. Mal leans her head on the window, admiring the little snow flurries falling from the sky and sticking the the ground. Truth is, they really aren’t tired, but they feel like if they don’t do  _ something _ right away it might kill them. 

Until something really weird happens. 

There’s a low rumbling from beneath the floor which becomes stronger by the second, causing most of the objects in the room to shake and tremble. The four give each other alarmed looks, because  _ earthquakes can’t happen in late December, right? _ Ornaments hanging from the garland wrapped around the perimeter of the room drop, some of them shattering. 

“What the hell is going on?” Mal asks in a panicked manner, scampering over to Evie’s side and grabbing her arm. 

“I don’t know but we need to get out of here.” Evie says before they quickly put on their coats and exit the room. 

Just when things couldn’t get any weirder and strange for them, they hear the muffled sound of something similar to a train whistle and the noise is so loud and shrill it makes them cover their ears. 

“A…. _ train _ ?!” Carlos pants. “Why would there be a train--” 

“Look, I see some people, let’s follow them!” Mal points a finger leading to the end of the hallway. 

Blinding golden beams of light flash past them through the windows as they run down the darkened corridors. As they reach the foyer of the building, the remaining Auradon Prep students were rushing out the door with backpacks on, but strangely not in a way of evacuation like they were. They squealed happily as they ran out of the doors with their friends and into the large crowd of the Auradon citizens. 

The four follow them outside the double doors, and low and behold they’re standing before what they think is the most humongous train they’ve ever seen. It was a rich black color, looking like it were made of shining iron, and on the side was fancy printed lettering on a red banner that read  _ “THE POLAR EXPRESS”  _ across it. Children, teens, and even some adults laughed and talked happily as the filled in the different train cars. The ray of light exiting the open doors and windows gave off a brilliant glow against the fluffy blanket of snow on the ground. They think their eyes deceive them when they look under the train and the wheels were surrounded with glittering pixie dust.

The four teens give each other looks again, and this time it’s not out of fear but astonishment and slight confusion. They see Ben’s silhouette emerge from one of the train doors leading inside and he greets the four with a smile. 

“Hey guys!” Ben says, adjusting the beanie on his head. “You guys here for the train ride?”

“Train ride?” Jay repeats, not connecting the dots. 

“Yeah. Every year on Christmas Eve, Auradon citizens can take a trip to the North Pole by train to see Santa.” Ben says, brown eyes lighting up like a child.

“Wait, what?” Carlos smirks. “I’ve read about the North Pole and Santa before...I didn’t think they were actually real.” 

The next person to come outside the train is Audrey, and she also greets them with an excited smile.

“It’s tradition, haven’t you guys heard?” Ben asks.

“Clearly we haven’t been in Auradon long enough to know about this.” answers Mal. 

“C’mon you guys!” Audrey says. “It’ll be fun! We’ll have food and hot chocolate and---” 

Carlos’s eyes widen. “Hot chocolate?! Okay, I don’t know about you guys but I’m going.”

The other three agree to the ride, because they were already stuck in their dorms about to die from boredom, so maybe this’ll be fun for them. Mal grabs Evie’s hand as Ben and Audrey lead them into the train. 

They’re instantly greeted with a warmth once they step through the threshold. Not only a physical warmth, but more of an emotional warmth. A warmth you’d feel that makes you feel at peace and at home, a safety almost. The first people they see are Dizzy and Celia sitting together with Lonnie and Jane, cuddled up under a couple blankets. Dizzy sees Evie and excitedly runs over to her and greets her with a hug. 

“Evie! I was just about to ask Ben if you were coming!” The young girl exclaims looking up at her with a wide smile. “I’m so glad you could make it.” 

“Luckily we came at the right time.” Evie smiles, noticing Dizzy’s happiness radiating off of her like rays of sunlight. “You excited to go to the North Pole for the first time?” 

“Absolutely! I’m gonna take so many pictures.” 

Evie giggles, before Mal catches her attention by brushing her fingertips over her hand and intertwining them with hers. “Hey, E, let’s go take out seats before they get filled up.” she says softly. 

Evie turns to Dizzy and says they’ll meet back up when they get to the North Pole as Mal guides her into the next train car. The next people they see are Harry, Gil, Uma, and Audrey sitting on a booth on one side of the car. 

“Enjoy the trip, guys!” Ben calls as he’s about to make his way to the train car where he previously was, but Carlos stops him. 

“Don’t we need tickets?” Carlos asks. “In order to board?”

“Don’t worry.” Ben answers, reaching in his pocket to pull out four golden train tickets. “Got you guys covered just in case you guys wanted to come.” 

Carlos smiles warmly at his thoughtful gesture. “Thanks, Ben.” 

“Glad I could help.” Is the last thing Ben says as he departs from him. 

Now it was just the eight of them, and they all had the train car to themselves. Mal, Evie, Uma, and Audrey sat in one booth, while Jay, Carlos, Gil, and Harry sat in another. As the train travels through Auradon, the VKs begin to grow more comfortable with the train ride. Along the way, they were served dinner with complimentary hot chocolate (which Carlos loved of course). It seemed to be an enjoyable ride, telling as they spent it talking and laughing. 

Mal sees Evie sitting in the booth alone, and is immediately concerned about why she’s suddenly so isolated. Her head was propped against the window, looking as if she were longing for something. Mal slides next to her, and lays a hand on her shoulder which takes Evie out of her trance. 

“Everything okay, babe?” Mal asks softly. 

“Yeah.” Evie smiles a little. “It’s perfect.” 

She glances out the window again, gazing at the frozen sea beneath the train and mountains in the distance covered in snow. The night sky became cloudless and numerous stars sparkled in the sky like precious diamonds. 

“Can you believe it, M?” she says above a whisper. “We’re spending our Christmas  _ like this. _ On our way to the North Pole! Who ever imagined we’d be doing this.” 

Evie, or any of the VKs, have never experienced a Christmas like this on the Isle (or a Christmas at all.) When Evie was younger, growing up in the ruins, she dreamed of snow flurries kissing her nose, the ethereal glow of twinkling Christmas lights, and cheerful holiday music ringing harmoniously through the air. However, she never imagined it to come true.

Mal sighs, a smile growing on her face as she is distracted by the otherworldly looking auroras in the starry sky. “I mean, I’m still waiting to be pinched awake.” 

“And the best part…” Evie grabs her girlfriend’s hand. “I’m spending it with you.” 

“Let’s spend about 100 more Christmases like this, okay?” Mal says, giggling. 

“You don’t have to ask, babe.” 

Mal’s smile mirrors Evie’s, before the latter girl leans in and kisses her softly. 

“Look, I can see the North Pole!” Audrey exclaims, running over to the window to point at the lit up city in the distance. 

Everyone gets her attention and does the same, looking at the city in lights with awe. The train moves closer into the city, and they think it’s just as beautiful in person than in the distance. Mal naturally lays her head on Evie’s shoulder as the latter girl pulls her in and kisses her forehead.

“Ah don’t know aboot you guys but personally  _ ah _ think I’m Santa’s favorite this year.” Harry comments, feigning a hair flip. 

Jay snorts. “Bold of you to assume you’re even on the nice list let alone favorite.” 

“Mate, ah think yer just jealous.” Harry replies jokingly. 

Everything seems to be going right, until a second later the train is suddenly being shook violently and the eight of them are suddenly being thrown to the ground from the force of whatever caused it. They all scream as they fall to the floor, empty porcelain tea cups that once held hot chocolate and flying saucers fall to the ground and shatter. 

“Not again!” Mal exclaims, clinging on to Evie for her dear life. “I thought we were already through with this shit!”

Audrey holds on to Gil and Carlos as she tries regaining her balance, only to be thrown back down with a shriek by the train suddenly swerving left and right. The lights are flickering, and the muffled screams of the people in the other train cars can be heard. It feels like a dream turned nightmare.

“Everyone stay completely still!” Uma says loudly over the raucous, using her knowlegde from her past experiences of storms on pirate ships. “Don’t try to move!” 

Thirty seconds of shaking goes by, and the train goes still. The eight slowly stand up, and Ben comes rushing though their train door. Evie sees Ben come in and she runs up to him. “Ben, you wanna explain what’s going on?!” 

“I don’t know.” the boy pants. “It seems like we hit some sort of road block or derailed. Are you guys okay?” 

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Evie says quickly, brows furrowed. “Are Dizzy and Celia okay?” 

“They’re good. Lonnie, Jane, and I have an eye on them. But I need you guys to do something for me real quick.” 

“Yeah, what’s the problem?” 

“I need you guys to get a few of the safety kits. They’re in a cabinet in the caboose of the train and you guys are closest too it.” Ben explains and Evie listens carefully.

Evie nods. “Ok. We’re on it.” 

Ben leaves Evie to go back into the other train cars, when she turns to the other seven and gets their attention. 

“Listen, guys. We need to get the safety kits for Ben. They’re in the back of the train.” 

The others agree, and Jay slides open the door leading into the caboose. Evie searches for the cabinet, hums when she finally spots it and opens it. She passes a few to to them to hold before closing the cabinet. They’re about to exit the caboose when they’re suddenly being thrown against the train once again. 

The train had apparently plunged down a steep hill, accelerating at a speed that was not normal for a train to be going at. They all huddle together, preventing themselves from not sliding. As some of them were convinced that this was their demise - Mal especially, because she was repeatedly telling Evie she loves her so much and she’s sorry for accidentally spilling paint on her favorite jacket - they hear the sound of a click and the train slows down yet again. 

They all shakily stand up, to find that they’re still alive, thankfully. Harry and Uma embrace each other in a tight hug, and Carlos comforts a shaken up Audrey. 

Evie sighs, trying to regulate her breathing and at the same time hoping that nothing else goes wrong. But she speaks too soon on that, because--

“Uh, guys?” Jay asks distractedly. “Where’s the rest of the train?” 

Everyone turns to look outside of the train door, to literally find that the rest of the train was missing. Frustrated curses and sighs were let out. 

“The train must’ve disconnected when we derailed.” Gil explains, sliding open the door. 

“Oh, great!” Mal says, as they all exit the train car into the cold and onto the cobblestone walkway. “We’re stuck here and we don’t know our way to the town square.” 

The place they abruptly ended up at was nothing near their hopes of what the North Pole would look like. It was some sort of alternate reality. It was dark, so they could only see most of the outlines of the towering Victorian-era style buildings and not too much ahead of them. The only light source were the faint glow of candles placed in the windows. To add to the eeriness, it also lacked a dangerous amount of noise. The only sound that reached their ears was the whistle of the wind and an unseen record player playing Christmas songs from the 1950s in a ghostly echo. 

“Where are we?” Audrey nervously asks, hugging herself from the sudden chill.

“Not sure,” Evie replies, taking in all her surroundings. “It’s like we’re in another part of town.” 

“Almost like a--” Uma begins to say but Jay cuts her off. 

“Elf ghetto?” Jay says. 

“I mean, I was gonna say ghost town, but that’s just as good.”

All of a sudden they hear a shuffling noise. Jay notes it and tells them to be alert, but their suspicions are proven wrong when they are suddenly surrounded by groups of elves walking past them, some even giving them weird looks. 

“Elves.” Carlos says flatly.  _ “Fantastic.” _

They observe their surroundings and they realizes they are the only normal sized humans in the midst of all the elves walking around them. 

Jay nudges Mal’s shoulder. “Look, Mal. I finally found your people.” 

“Oh piss off.” Mal grumbles as Jay starts giggling like an idiot. 

“Okay look, no need for joking around guys.” Evie disrupts Jay and Mal’s banter. “We need to find our way to town square, and maybe these guys could actually help.” 

Evie gets one of their attention, and he looks at her as if he doesn’t want to be bothered. Nevertheless, Evie asks politely what’s the quickest way to get to the town square. The elf just scoffs, and says that he doesn’t help outsiders. Evie pouts and rolls her eyes, getting no help even when she’s cordial. 

One of the elves makes a comment that they don’t look like they’re from here, which is strange to them. Audrey turns to Uma with a puzzled expression on her face. 

“Did we just get racially profiled by a bunch of elves?” 

“I think we did.” Uma answers, eyeing the elf with a raised eyebrow. 

Another group of elves surround them as their suspicions grow. One of them snarls at the group and says to give them a good reason why they’re in their territory in the first place. The girls huddle into themselves, Evie standing in front of them with her arms out as if she were a shield. Jay wants to laugh when he sees a couple of them wielding a large candy cane as a weapon.

Uma taps Mal nervously, as if expecting her to do something. “What are you waiting for, Mal? You know elf speak! You can tell them that we mean no harm!” 

Mal turns to Uma, jaw locked and eyes narrowed. “Remind me to kill you later on.” 

The elf before them growls, telling them they aren’t going anywhere, and they have to deal with them before they can even make it past the--

“Get in!” calls Carlos from where he’s sitting in one of the transportation cars - which he most likely hijacked - for elves to get to the town square. The group look at him with wide eyes, before Harry kicks one of them and make a run for it. Carlos starts the car up, and the speed off before the mob of angry elves could even catch them. 

“That was close!” Jay pants as he joins his boyfriend in the passenger’s seat. 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Carlos responds as he zooms through the town. “It was an insane idea but hey, I saved all your asses from getting jumped by elves.” 

“You fucking genius!” Jay laughs. 

Carlos asks Audrey what’s the quickest way to get to the town square, since she’s been there so many times. Audrey guides him, and he makes so many sharp turns that Mal, Evie, and Uma have to pray that the car doesn’t fall over. 

-

“I don’t know, Lonnie.” Ben nervously says, pacing back and forth, trying to spot the missing VKs and Audrey within the large crowd. “Santa’s almost out here and no one’s seen them.” 

“Okay, Ben. Calm down please, they’ll be here any minute.” Lonnie tries to reassure him, voice elevated so she could hear him over the echoing cheers and chants for Santa and the upbeat Christmas melodies playing. 

“If something happened to them, it’s gonna be  _ my _ responsibility and--” 

Ben hears Celia gasp. “Look!”

Ben and Lonnie turn to see the VKs parked a few feet away from them, and Ben releases a breath he’d been holding, finally relieved. 

Evie gets off the car and runs toward Dizzy and Celia, hugging the two girls tightly. Audrey runs into Ben’s arms suddenly, and he softly laughs as she squeezes him. 

“What happened to you guys?” Ben asks, but the VKs really aren’t ready to fully explain what happened because they’re so happy and relieved that they made it in one piece. 

“It’s a long story.” Carlos answers tiredly, as Jay comes behind him and wraps a supportive arm around him. “But we got a cool ride, though.” 

“Sweet.” Ben laughs. “I’m just glad you guys are okay.” 

The cheering suddenly increases in volume as the star is being put atop the towering tree in the very center of the town square. Everyone cheers and wolf whistles when Santa finally makes his appearance. Mal, Evie, Celia, and Dizzy were all cuddled together, Jay places a kiss on Carlos’s lips, Gil joins Chad as he leans his head on his shoulder, and Harry and Uma shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight. 

The VKs could all agree that this was perhaps their wildest, but most memorable Christmas yet. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! if you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments!! love you guys! 
> 
> (my tumblr: @/harryuma)


End file.
